Oneshots y songfics!
by Yuky-Cat
Summary: Pequeñas historias acerca d la vida d algunos personajes d beyblade combinadas con las letras d canciones q tengo n.n dejen R&R! 10 capi. Por q todavia podemos decir una ves mas
1. Chapter 1

Y: un one-shot,lean y dejen R&R o si no los mato ¬¬ 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shut up!.-Kelly Osbourne

_**You say,**_

_**I should do it differently.**_

_**I don't,**_

_**Necessarily agree.**_

_**Stand up!**_

_**Sit down!**_

_**Be nice!**_

_**Did ya hear me ask for your advice?**_

Q haga algo diferente? estas loco o q?no estoy d acuerdo en lo q me dices, para nada. Siempre me dices "Parate derecho!" o "Sientate correctamente q en esta mesa hay modales!" eso es comico,tu nunca me enseñaste q eran los modales, pero tmb me dices "Se bueno" ser bueno?definitivamente estas mas q loco,estas trastornado,tu solo me enseñaste a ser frio y "perfecto",acaso te pregunte sobre lo q opinabas?

_**Don't bother,**_

_**Trying to tell me your beliefs.**_

_**Don't want to,**_

_**Know which way it's good to be.**_

_**Do this!**_

_**Do that!**_

_**On track!**_

_**Do me a favor and don't talk back!**_

No me molestes anciano, no quiero saber q es lo "bueno" para mi. Tu siempre me dijiste q lo "bueno" para mi era ser perfecto en tds los sentidos posibles y no mostrar sentimientos,y mira q "buen" efecto lograste en mi! Siempre ordenandome. "Haz esto,haz aquello y hazlo perfecto!" Hazme un favor y quedate en silencio abuelo.

_**Round and round,**_

_**But the conversation always ends where it began.**_

_**Round and round,**_

_**And I need a vacation.**_

_**My god,**_

_**I've had it from you!**_

Hablas y hablas y hablas y siempre terminas en lo mismo,en el comienzo. Necesito vacaciones para alejarme d ti,anciano transtornado...oh Dios,si tu eres mis vacaciones!

**_Shut up!_**

**_Don't want to hear your voice._**

**_Shut up!_**

**_I'm sick of all the noise._**

**_There's nothing you can say to me,_**

**_So get away from me._**

**_Shut up!_**

Ya callate!no quiero oir tu voz!Ya callate!Estoy harto d tanto ruido!No hay nada q puedas decirme a mi,asi q alejate y callate!

_**Blah Blah, Blah Blah, Blah Blah, Blah Blah.**_

_**That's what,**_

_**It sounds like you said to me.**_

_**You nag and you brag and I gag,**_

_**There's so much beauty in what we have.**_

Blah,blah,blah y mas blah,asi suenan tus palabras para mi. Tu gruñes como si fueras un perro...no,creo q el pobre animal no debe d ser comparado contigo. Tu eres demasiado orgulloso,y yo tuve q heredar eso d ti. Y yo me quedo callado. Cuanto cariño hay entre nosotros,no crees abuelo?

_**You must,**_

_**Have better things that you can do.**_

_**Or just,**_

_**Love all around me too.**_

_**What you want,**_

_**What I need.**_

_**Oh please!**_

_**I think you get off,**_

_**On hearing yourself speak.**_

No tienes mejores cosas q hacer q joderme la vida? O es q te gusta hacerlo? "Lo q yo quiero" y "lo q tu necesitas"? Oh,por favor!eso no te lo creo ni cuando estaba en la abadia! Mejor piensa las palabras y escuchalas antes d hablar y decirme alguna pendejada!

_**Round and round,**_

_**But the conversation always ends where it began.**_

_**Round and round,**_

_**And I need a vacation.**_

_**My god,**_

_**I've had it from you!**_

Otra ves discutimos, y volvimos a terminar en lo mismo,q sorpresa!Necesito una malditas vacaciones!...lo olvide, tu eres mis pinches vacaciones!

_**Shut up!**_

_**Don't want to hear your voice.**_

_**Shut up!**_

_**I'm sick of all the noise.**_

_**There's nothing you can say to me,**_

_**So get away from me.**_

_**Shut up!**_

Callate,no quiero oir tu voz!Callate,estoy harto d tanto ruido!No hay nada nuevo q debas decirme,asi q cierra tu maldita boca!

**_Don't want to be polite._**

**_It's messed up,_**

**_How you always think you're right._**

**_There's nothing you can say,_**

**_That's gonna change the way I am._**

**_Shut up!_**

No quiero ser educado por q lo fui desde hace mucho tiempo.Es td un enredo! Siempre piensas q tu tienes la razon absoluta y definitiva.Entiende, no hay nada q puedas decir para q yo cambie mi forma d ser,asi q callate!

_**Round and round,**_

_**But the conversation always ends where it began.**_

_**Round and round,**_

_**And I need a vacation.**_

_**My god,**_

_**I've had it from you!**_

D nuevo discutimos!y volvimos a acabar en lo mismo! Damos vueltas y vueltas y estoy cada dia mas seguro q necesito una vacaciones,una en donde no estes tu!

**_Shut up!_**

**_Don't want to hear your voice._**

**_Shut up!_**

**_I'm sick of all the noise._**

**_There's nothing you can say to me,_**

**_So get away from me._**

**_Shut up!_**

Callate!no quiero oir tu voz!Callate!Estoy harto d td el ruido!q no entiendes! No hay nada nuevo q puedas decirme asi q callate y alejate d mi ahora mismo!

**_Don't want to be polite._**

**_It's messed up,_**

**_How you always think you're right._**

**_There's nothing you can say,_**

**_That's gonna change the way I am._**

**_Shut up!_**

Ya te dije,no quiero ser educado contigo!Es un enredo!Sigues pensando q tienes la razon absoluta y definitiva,entiende,no hay nada q puedas decirme q haga q cambie mi forma d ser,asi q CALLATE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y: q les parecio?n.n dejen R&R,bye!n-n


	2. Boulevard of broken dreams

Y: bn,este fic va dedicado a Lyri Ylonen Taomori,espero q te guste n-n 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boulevard of broken dreams.- Green Day

**_I walk a lonely road_**

**_the only one that I have ever known_**

**_don't know where it goes_**

**_but it's only to me and I walk alone_**

Camino en una calle vacia,el unico camino q se,no se adonde me lleve,pero solo soy yo el q lo camina. Por q?Por q me dejaste?por q ya no me quisiste?

_**I walk this empty street**_

_**on the boulevard of broken dreams**_

_**where the city sleeps**_

_**and I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

Camino esta calle, "Bulevard (ni idea si se escribe asi -.-UU) d sueños rotos".Rotos desde q tu ya no estas a mi lado. La ciudad duerme y yo soy el unico q camina solo en esta calle. Solo. Sin ti a mi lado diciendome cuanto me amas, cuanto me quieres...ahora estas con el y me dejaste solo caminando por la calle d los sueños rotos...d las esperanzas muertas...

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a ...**_

_**my shadows the only one**_

_**that walks beside me**_

Camino solo. Las sombras d los lugares donde antes veniamos estan a mi lado. No se como olvidarte,fuiste demasiado importante para mi vida,por favor,vuelve...vuelve conmigo d nuevo...

_**my shallow heart's the**_

_**only thing that's beating**_

_**sometimes I wish someone**_

_**out there will find me**_

_**till then I walk alone**_

Mi corazon palpita...es lo unico q sigue con vida. A veces deseo q me encuentres y q td vuelva a ser como antes, hasta entonces caminare solo.

_**ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh-ah**_

_**ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**_

_**I'm walking down the line**_

_**that divides me somewhere in my mind**_

_**on the border line of the edge**_

_**and where I walk alone**_

Camino sobre la linea q divide algo en mi mente, al borde d la linea,camino solo. Solo sin ti. Solo con mi desesperacion. Solo con tu recuerdo...

**_read between the lines_**

**_what's fucked up and everythings all rigth_**

**_check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_**

**_and I walk alone_**

Leo entre lineas lo q me dijiste para abandonarme a mi suerte. Aun asi me dicen q debo estar bn? Checo mis signos vitales,solo para ver si eh muerto por q asi lo siento.Camino solo...solo sin tu aroma agradable,sin tu sonrisa especialmente para mi...ahora tu sonrisa le pertenece a el...caminare solo por el resto d mi vida...

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**I walk a ...**_

_**my shadows the only one**_

_**that walks beside me**_

Camino solo, con tu fantasma del pasado acosandome en cada paso q doy...en cada lugar q estoy...en cada lugar donde me dijiste "te amo"...por q me dejaste?por q?...es lo q quisiera saber...

_**my shallow heart's the**_

_**only thing that's beating**_

_**sometimes I wish**_

_**someone out there will find me**_

_**till then I walk alone**_

Mi corazon sigue latiendo...desgraciadamente sigo vivo. Deseo con toda mi alma q vengas a buscarme,pero es en vano,no regresaras por mi...pero la esperanza muere al ultimo,asi q seguire caminando solo...

**_ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh-ah_**

**_ah-ah-ah-ah I walk alone, I walk a ..._**

**_I walk this empty street_**

**_on the boulevard of broken dreams_**

**_where the city sleeps_**

**_and I'm the only one and I walk a ..._**

Camino sobre esta calle vacia,el bulevard de los sueños y esperanzas rotas,donde la ciudad duerme tranquilamente, donde solo soy yo el q camina solo...

_**my shadows the only one**_

_**that walks beside me**_

_**my shallow heart's the**_

_**only thing that's beating**_

Las sombras del pasado vuelven a acosarme...caminan a mi lado...mi corazon sigue latiendo...ojala dejara d latir para no sentir ese gran dolor q dejaste en mi...

**_sometime I wish someone out_**

**_there will find me_**

**_till then I walk alone!_**

A veces deseo q me encuentres,pero hasta entonces caminare solo...solo esperando por ti Kai...solo con la esperanza d q vuelvas a mi y seamos d nuevo pareja...caminare solo hasta q mi deseo se cumpla...o mi corazon deje d latir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y: q le sparecio?n-n espero q te guste,dejen R&R!n.n


	3. My happy ending

Y: este va dedicado a Celen Marinaiden n.n espero q te guste

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Era demasiado pronto para mi final feliz

Let´s talk this over

It´s not like we´re dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don´t leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up up so high

On such a breakable thread

Vamos a hablar sobre esto,no estamos muertos. Fue algo q hize?Fue algo q dijiste? Por favor Rei,no me dejes en esta ciudad muerta. Estoy en un lugar muy alto sostenido solamente por un hilo muy fino y fragil.

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

Tu fuiste todas las cosas q creia conocer y q podriamos llegar a ser...al perecer me equivoce al pensar eso sobre nosotros.

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Tu eras td,td lo q queria. Eramos lo q debiamos d ser,lo q se suponia q debiamos ser,pero perdimos td eso. Tds los recuerdos,antes tan cerca d mi,se van desvaneciendo y solo queda el dolor d saber q tu solo estabas fingiendo...falta mucho para mi final feliz.

You´ve got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I´m difficult

But so are they

But they don´t know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

Tu tienes a tus tontos amigos,los White Tigers. Se lo q te dicen sobre mi,te dicen q soy muy dificil,y es gracioso,por q tmb ellos son demasiado dificiles. Pero no me conocen,tan siquiera te conocen a ti? todas las cosas q escondiste sobre mi,toda las porquerias q no me quisiste decir sobre ellos.

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

Eras todas las cosas q creia conocer y q pense q podriamos llegar a ser.

It´s nice to know you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It´s nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

Es lindo saber q estabas ahi conmigo,gracias por actuar como si te importaba. Gracias por hacerme sentir como si fuera el unico dentro d tu corazon. Me gusta saber q lo teniamos td,gracias por verme caer...y hacerme saber q habiamos terminado con toda la ilusion. Te extraño Rei,d vdd lo hago. Pero no se si quiero q vuelvas a mi lado...despues del daño q me has causado.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y: q tal?n.n les gusto? dejen Reviews!n.n chao! 


	4. Nota

Nota:

Desde ahora,los songfics seran dedicados a una persona por capitulo y aqui tengo la lista d las letras d canciones q tengo guardadas en mi computadora:

Papa don't preach.- Kelly Osbourne

Quien.- Kumbia Kings

Hollaback Girl.- Gwen Estefani

My name.- Eminem

She is a rebel.- Green Day

Durmiendo con la luna.- Elefante

Dime adios.- Alejandra Guzman

Morir de amor.- Alejandra Guzman

Hacer el amor con otro.- Alejandra Guzman

Niña.- La 5ta estacion

Eres.- Shakira

Amor violento.- Cafe Tacuba

Gimme the power.- Molotov

Bueno,eso es td n.n se nota q soy fanatica d Ale Guzman vdd?n-nUU bueno,elijan la q mas les guste y con gusto les hago su fic,chaito!non 


	5. Everybody's fool

Y: si,si,dije q iba a hacerlos por pedidos,pero los hare aleatoriamente,espero q no se enojen!gomen nasai por adelantado

* * *

Era una noche tranquila,excepto en aquella mansion donde se oia una discusion muy acalorada entre nieto y abuelo. Ambos se odiaban a mas no poder. Solo los unia la sangre q ambos comparten,solo eso. Kai se fue a su cuarto,molesto por la discucion. Cerro su puerta d un golpe y prendio su estereo a td volumen.

_**"perfect by nature**_

_**icons of self indulgence**_

_**just what we all need**_

_**more lies about a world"**_

-Soy perfecto por naturaleza-dijo acostado en su cama-...claro,mas mentiras para un mundo imaginario q creo mi abuelo. Mentiras,mentiras,mentiras...y mas mentiras; perfecto por los iconos de naturaleza de mí la indulgencia solamente "justo" lo que necesitamos más mentira sobre un mundo esto

_**"never was and never will be**_

_**have you no shame don't you see me**_

_**you know you've got everybody fooled"**_

-Un mundo q era y q nunca sera,acaso no tiene verguenza? Solo soy un experimento fallido,una broma para tds. Boris se encarga d recordarmelo cada ves q viene. "Eres una verguenza para tds" gracias por el animo-dijo sarcastico

_**"look here she comes now**_

_**bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**oh how we love you**_

_**no flaws when you're pretending**_

_**but now i know she"**_

-"Mira,aqui viene el,admiremos su maravillosa perfeccion" claro,y mis defectos q? mis defectos los odian,los aborrecen "oh como lo amamos!" si claro! y yo soy el rey d Roma-dijo sentandose en su cama

_**"never was and never will be**_

_**you don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled"**_

-Nunca sere,ni era la perfeccion andante,me has traicionado abuelo,por tu culpa soy la verguenza d td mundo-dijo ocultando sus lagrimas

_**"without the mask where will you hide**_

_**can't find yourself lost in your lie"**_

-Sin la mascara donde escondo mis pensamientos y emociones,me encuentro perdido en tu mentira!me escuchas? EN TU MENTIRA!-arrojo con fuerza su beyblade hacia la pared

_**"i know the truth now**_

_**i know who you are**_

_**and i don't love you anymore"**_

-Se la vdd ahora,se como eres,ya no te quiero...nunca lo hise,nunca lo hare,por tu culpa soy asi,me escuchas! POR TU MALDITA CULPA!-se levanto d su cama para golpear la pared con fuerza

_**"it never was and never will be**_

_**you don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**it never was and never will be**_

_**you're not real and you can't save me**_

_**somehow now you're everybody's fool"**_

-Nunca fui,nunca fue,nunca sere lo q esperan d mi-se sento en el suelo escondiendo su rostro-d alguna manera termine siendo una burla...el bufon d tds,lo q nunca sere...

* * *

Y: q tal?dejen R&R! 


	6. Puedes contar conmigo

Y: capi dedicado a Zuzy Torunatoore n-n 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un café con sal. Ganas de llorar.**

**mi mundo empezando a temblar,**

**presiente que se acerca el final.**

D nuevo la mañana...otro cafe con sabor a sal...tal ves sean mis ganas d llorar. Siento algo en mi pecho, siento q mi mundo empieza a temblar y quebrarse lentamente...presiento q se acerca el final, no es asi Enrique?

**No quiero ganar. Ahora eso qué más da.**

**Estoy cansada ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar.**

**Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos.**

Estamos practicando, tu vas ganando...gana d una ves, ahora q mas da?...Has ganado y me miras interrigante, pero estoy cansado d darte excusas en vano...siempre recordando los buenos momentos d aye q fueron para nosotros dos...solo para nosotros dos.

**Y hoy sólo quiero creer ...**

**que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,**

**las noches enteras sin dormir**.

Solo quiero creer q recordaras aquel invierno en Madrid, donde me dijiste q me amabas, aquellas incontables noches q pasamos sin dormir expresandonos nuestro amor el uno al otro.

**La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor**

**al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar**

**que puedes contar conmigo.**

La vida habia pasado tan tormentosa y sentia q me iba a morir d amor...hasta q te vi, en el portal d mi casa...esperandome sentado en el suelo con mucha preocupacion en tu rostro,acaso no sabes q puedes contar conmigo?

**Nunca hubo maldad. Sólo ingenuidad.**

**Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies.**

**Cuando el sueño venga a por mí en silencio voy a construir**

**una vida a cada color donde vivamos juntos los dos.**

Nunca hubo maldad en nuestra relacion, simplemente ingenuidad, pretendiendonos hacernos creer q el mundo estaba a nuestro pies...sintiendonos los reyes. Cuando el sueño vuelva a venir por mi construire en silencio una ciudad agradable y colorida donde podamos vivir los dos juntos sin nada ni nadie mas.

**Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos.**

**Y hoy sólo quiero creer...**

**que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,**

**las noches enteras sin dormir.**

Pero solo quedaran los buenos momentos d ayer, esos q fueron d nosotros dos y yo solo quiero creer q si recordaras las interminables noches d invierno por Madrid, las noches donde nos expersabamos nuestro amor incontables veces.

**La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor**

**al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar**

**que puedes contar conmigo para siempre**.

La vida pasaba y me iba a morir d amor, hasta q te vi otra ves en mi portal, esta ves esperandome con una sonrisa triste, al fin comprendiste q puedes contar conmigo.

**Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos**

**mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas.**

**Y siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso**

**que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,**

**las noches enteras sin dormir.**

No puedo llorar ni d echarte d menos al ver como le das la mano al tiempo y te vas como si nada, es en ese momento en el q quiero verte, verte junto a mi y solo pienso en aquellas noches d invierno en Madrid donde pasabamos las noches sin dormir.

**La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor**

**al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar**

**que puedes contar conmigo.**

Vuelvo a verte en mi portal sentado donde mismo, en el suelo, esta ves con un rostro mas serio...d seguro me contaras lo q te pasa, siempre lo haces, por q me tienes confianza y sabes q puedes contar conmigo para siempre.

**Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,**

**las noches enteras sin dormir.**

**La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti**

Podras recoradar aquellas tardes q pasabamos vagando por Madrid en invierno, las noches sin dormir? podras? no lo se...solo se q la vida pasa y yo me muero...muero por ti.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y: espero q te guste!n.n dejad R&R!XD


	7. Papa don't preach

Y: eeeeeh...capi dedicado a tds los q me van a querer matar en cuanto les diga la pareja n-n;; es un...Ozuma/Hillary!-;;;-se va corriendo-DEJEN R&R!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papa don't preach.- Kelly Osbourne

Hillary habia reunido a su madre y padre en la sala, se encontraba muy nerviosa, asi q hablo en cuanto su padre llego.

Papa I know you're going to be upset

'Cause I was always your little girl

But you should know by now

I'm not a baby

-Papa-comenzo a decir-se q te vas a enojar, siempre eh sido tu niña pequeña,pero debes d entedre desde ahora, no soy una bebe-su padre tomo asiente junto a su madre,temiendo lo peor

You always taught me right from wrong

I need your help, daddy please be strong

I may be young at heart

But I know what I'm saying

-Siempre me enseñaste lo q era bueno y lo q era malo, necesito tu ayuda papa,por favor,se fuerte-dijo tomandolo d la mano-puede q sea joven d corazon, pero se lo q digo

The one you warned me all about

The one you said I could do without

We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please

-Aquel chico sobre el q me advertiste, aquel q me prohibiste ver, estamos en un grave problema, y no digo q es horrible,por favor

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh

I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...

En ese momento el padre d Hillary se puso d pie,soltandose del agarre d su esposa e hija y se puso a predicar sobre td lo malo q pasaria si su corazonada era cierta.

-Papa,no prediques,estoy en un profundo problema-dijo volviendolo a sentar-papa no prediques,eh perdido el sueño a causa d esto...pero lo eh pensado muy bn y me voy a quedar con mi bebe,me quedare con mi bebe papa...

He says that he's going to marry me

We can raise a little family

Maybe we'll be all right

It's a sacrifice

Su madre comenzo a llorar y su padre apretaba su puño fuertemente.

-El dice q se va a casar conmigo,podemos formar una pequeña familia,tal ves estaremos bn...es un sacrificio

But my friends keep telling me to give it up

Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up

What I need right now is some good advice, please

-Pero mis amigos me dicen q me d por vencida, me dicen q soy muy joven, q debo vivir con esto, lo q necesito ahora es un buen consejo,por favor papa

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh

I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...

-Papa-dijo antes d q su padre se pusiera a gritar nuevamente-estoy en un problema profundo,no prediques, papa,no prediques, eh perdido el sueño a costa d esto, pero lo hemos pensado bn, y me quedare con mi bebe papa,me quedare con mi bebe

Daddy, daddy if you could only see

Just how good he's been treating me

You'd give us your blessing right now

'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please

-Pero son muy jovenes!-grito exasperado-el te tratara mal!lo se!reacciona hija,el no te conviene!

-Papa...papa,si vieras lo bn q me ah tratado,asi q danos tu bendicion ahora mismo,por q estamos enamorados y nada nos separara,por favor

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh

I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm... 

-Papa no prediques,papa no prediques,eh perdido el sueño por este profundo problema, pero lo hemos pensado bn y varias veces y nos quedaremos con el bebe,me quedare con MI bebe.

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep

repeat

Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh

Don't you stop loving me daddy

I know, I'm keeping my baby

I know, I'm keeping my baby

I know, I'm keeping my baby

-Me quedare con mi bebe,es mi ultima descicion,por favor papa,no dejes d amarme-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y hiendo a su cuarto dejando a sus padres solos por el discurso tan valiente q dio su hija

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D: eeee...hola,yo soy la parte rebelde d Yuky y me pidio q les preguntara si les gusto .-.U asi q ya saben dejen amenazas,reclamos o felicitaciones por medio d los reviews o.o...creo q ya es td .-.UU bueno...un placer conocerlos n-ñU...creo .-. 


	8. Durmiendo con la luna

Y: fic hecho a las 11:11 d la noche por no tener nada q hacer,pareja: RayXKai,angst 

(P.O.V Ray)

**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido,**

**Entre recuerdos y el frío,**

**Entre el silencio y tu voz.**

Me encuentro aqui...frente a tu apartamento...entre el amor y el olvido,entre nuestros recuerdos calidos d ambos y el frio d la soledad. Entre tu voz y el silencio.

**Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos,**

**Viendo pasar los minutos,**

**Viendo pasar el amor.**

Aqui estoy pendiente d td, d los segundos, d los minutos...viendo pasar el amor q algun dia tuvimos entre los dos, q algun dia existio...

**Aquí estoy,**

**Con la sonrisa fingida,**

**Que me dejó tu partida,**

**Como un verano sin sol,**

**Aquí estoy.**

Ahora me encuentro en la reunion...maldito Inavovo,por q tuviste q traerlo? estoy sonriendo falsamente...con la misma sonrisa q me dejo tu partida...por tuviste q irte?q hise mal? Mis dias son como un verano sin sol...pero aqui estoy,por si decides volver conmigo

**Sin la mitad de mi vida,**

**Un callejón sin salida,**

**Viendo la vida pasar.**

Eras mi otra mitad,por q ya no estas?te llevaste la mitad d mi vida, esto es un callejon sin salida...para q sirve la vida si solo la ves pasar?

**Aquí estoy,**

**Cantándole a la fortuna,**

**Soñando con tu cintura,**

**Con lo que nunca será.**

Pero sigo aqui...cantando a mi fortuna si algun dia volveras...soñando con tu cuerpo, tu cintura...con lo q nunca volvera a ser.

**Aquí estoy enredado con la duda,**

**Durmiéndome con la luna,**

**Despertando con el sol.**

Aqui estoy, enredado con la duda, durmiendo con la luna q es mi compañera y despertando con el sol q es mi enemigo desde q te marchaste

**Aquí estoy,**

**Con la sonrisa fingida,**

**Que me dejó tu partida,**

**Como un verano sin sol,**

**Aquí estoy.**

Sigo aqui,con mi sonrisa fingida q me dejo tu partida...por q Kai?por q?q hise mal?q hise para q me dejaras? es como un verano sin sol...sin embargo aqui estoy

**Sin la mitad de mi vida,**

**Un callejón sin salida**

**Viendo la vida pasar.**

Sin la mitad d mi vida,tu te la llevaste...maldicion!es un callejon sin salida donde me dejaste con tu partida!solo veo la vida pasar...sin ti a mi lado

**Sin la mitad de mi vida,**

**Un callejón sin salida,**

**Viendo la vida pasar**.

Eres lo q le falta a mi vida, sin ti mi vida es un callejon sin salida, solo veo la vida pasar...Kai,donde estas? donde esta mi vida?

**Aquí estoy,**

**Curándome las heridas,**

**Durmiéndome con la luna,**

**Despertando con el sol,**

**Aquí estoy.**

Pero aqui estoy, curandome las heridas del corazon. Durmiendo con mi fiel compañera la luna y despertando con mi enemigo el sol...desde q te fuiste, aqui estoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y: q tal?les gusto?mejor q el anterior?¬¬ dejen R&R!


	9. Wake me up when September Ends

Espero q les guste,mas abajo les digo para quien va dedicado... 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wake me up when September Ends**

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

El verano vino y paso rapidamente,justo como nos conocimos,rapidamente. Nos peleamos en ese mismo lapso d tiempo, la inocencia d q nuestro amor hubiera podido durar mas nunca falta. Despiertame cuando Septiembre termine...

**_Like my father's come to pass_**

**_Seven years has gone so fast_**

**_Wake me up when September ends_**

Mi padre paso por aqui,hace 7 años q paso igual d rapido. Tmb lo quise,aunque casi no lo conoci.Despiertenme cuando Septiembre termine.

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

Aqui viene la lluvia d nuevo,callendo desde las estrellas...aferradas a mi dolor d nuevo.Siento las lagrimas en mi rostro,o acaso seran las gotas d lluvia?no lo se...nunca lo sabre.

**_Becoming who we are_**

**_As my memory rests_**

**_But never forgets what I lost_**

Convirtiendonos en lo q somos,unos seres humanos con sentimientos y necesidades. Mas q nada con sentimientos. Mi memoria se acorta,pero nunca olvido lo q perdi: a mis amigos y a mi amor.

**_Wake me up when September ends_**

**_Summer has come and passed_**

**_The innocent can never last_**

Despiertenme cuando Septiembre termine. El verano ah pasado d nuevo tan rapido,no te volvi a ver esta ves.Pero la inocencia d volverte a ver nunca faltara.

**_Wake me up when September ends_**

**_Ring out the bells again_**

**_Like we oid when spring began_**

Despiertame cuando termine Septiembre,sonemos las campanas anunciando la primavera como soliamos hacerlo.Solo tu y yo.Solos.

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

Despiertame cuando termine Septiembre. Aqui viene la lluvia d nuevo,callendo d las estrellas...vuelvo a confundir las lagrimas con gotas d lluvia...cuando aprendere q ya llore mucho por ti y por ustedes?

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are**_

_**As my memory rests**_

Pero las gotas o lagrimas se aferran a mi corazon,convirtiendome en un cuerpo q no siente ni nada,solo existe,pero no vive.Mi memoria empieza a cortarse..empiezo a olvidarlos...

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

Despiertenme cuando termine Septiembre...

**_Summer has come and passed_**

**_The innocent can never last_**

**_Wake me up when Septembre ends_**

Otro verano volvio a venir y a pasar,igual d rapido,no los volvi a ver.Pero aun asi mi inocencia no descansa en buscarlos en los lugares q soliamos visitar.Despiertenme cuando Septiembre termine...

_**Like my father's come to pass**_

_**Twenty years has gone so fast**_

Como mi padre q vino hace 20 años q pasaron muy rapido...tanto tiempo ah pasado? no me habia dado cuenta...los sigo extrañando.

**_WAKE ME UP WHEN_**

**_SEPTEMBRE ENDS_**

Por favor,despiertenme...despiertenme cuando vuelvan a estar conmigo,cuando Septiembre termine...cuando los vuelva a ver...chicos...los extraño...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fic dedicado a dos buenas amigas q perdi este dia,espero q les guste...


	10. Por que todavia podemos decir

_**Por que todavia podemos decir "una ves mas"**_

_**En verdad tú eras que ponía**_

_**El cielo azul**_

_**Tú eras el interruptor**_

_**Interruptor de luz**_

_**En la pared te apagaste**_

_**Y regrese a la oscuridad.**_

Por que te fuiste? Tu eras la unica qhe hacia que el cielo se viera hermoso, azul hermoso. Eras quien me sacaba del fondo cuando caia. Eras mi interruptor de luz. Pero un dia...un dia simplemente te apagaste y me dejaste como empeze: en la oscuridad.

_**En verdad no se ni donde**_

_**Estoy parado**_

_**En verdad oscuro esta**_

_**Ya no veo nada**_

_**Estiro mis brazos**_

_**Hacia el frente**_

_**grito tu nombre**_

_**En alta voz.**_

Ya no se donde estoy parado. No veo nada sin tu luz, asi de oscuro esta desde que te fuiste. Estiro mis brazos en mis sueños, hacia el frente, gritando altamente tu nombre...pero despierto...y no estas a mi lado, no, ya no.

**_Se que hay cosas que aclarar_**

**_No se tienen que aclarar_**

**_No me importa sigue igual._**

Tenemos cosas por aclararnos. No se tienen que aclarar, tampoco me importa si todo sigue igual. Pero haria todo para que volvieras conmigo. Te daria todo, todo lo que soy. Por que? Por que te apagaste?

_**Solo asienta por favor**_

_**La cabeza**_

_**Si los planes han cambiado**_

_**Si los planes han cambiado**_

_**Solo niega sin razón**_

_**Con la cabeza**_

_**Si igual se han quedado**_

_**Si igual se han quedado**_

_**Pero por favor**_

_**No me dejes dudando.**_

"Los planes han cambiado?-te pregunto dudoso, tu solo asientes con la cabeza-Por que? por que han cambiado?-ahora me niegas con la cabeza sin razon, y te echas a correr con lagrimas en los ojos-No me dejes dudando...por favor..."

_**Dices tú**_

_**Que no te gusta que te ruegue**_

_**Luego me pediste que me**_

_**Arrodille a tus pies**_

_**Ya sabias que lo haría**_

_**Pues no me existe cosa**_

_**Que me detenga para**_

_**Hacerte sentir bien.**_

Me dijiste que no me arrodillara para rogarte una razon...ahora me lo pides, sabes que lo hare. Haria cualquier cosa para hacerte sentir bien...para hacerte sentir feliz como antes...

_**Me dejaste escapar**_

_**Irresponsabilidad**_

_**Siempre regresaba en el final**_.

Una vez rompimos. Fui irresponsable y por eso rompimos. No cuide tus sentimientos. Pero tu solo asentiste con la cabeza y me dejaste escapar...para luego volver al final contigo. Igual me recibias con los brazos abiertos.

**_Sonríe por favor_**

**_Sonríe niña_**

**_Yo me quedare_**

**_Te juro yo me quedare_**.

Sonrie por favor, sonrie mi niña. Me quedare a tu lado hasta que lo hagas. Te juro que me quedare a tu lado para verte sonreir como antes lo hacias.

**_Si quieres tu llorar_**

**_Si tu lloras yo me iré_**

**_Al amanecer_**

**_Yo me iré al amanecer_**

**_Pero por favor_**

**_No me dejes dudando_**

**_No me dejes dudando_**

**_No me dejes dudando._**

Si lo que quieres es llorar, entonces me ire. Me ire al amanecer para secarte el rastro de tus lagrimas de tus ojos. Pero solo dimelo, no me dejes dudando.

_**Pero por favor**_

_**No me dejes dudando**_.

Por favor, no me dejes dudando, acaso podemos decir "por que todavia podemos decir una ves mas"? No me dejes dudando...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quejas,comentarios,criticas,etc. solo piquen ese botoncito q dice "Go" y ya,bueno,sayonara!


End file.
